K
Kólat à ! is a song by Viola, taken from the albums Wìnx klùb : Pijéve da lubine kraljile and Wìnx klùb fæ konsert, which are the Sallish dubs of the soundtracks of Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Winx Club in Concert. It is the Sallish version of Segui Il Tuo Cuore by Elisa Rosselli. It was Viola's first song to chart on the Sallislandic Kids Top 40, on which it charted #1 for three weeks in May 2008. Kólat à ! was also Viola's first single in the children's music genre since Ej ! Gi étréla-zupa hjuz rav !. Lyrics Kólat à ! Fly! Korlju suvać as kriljenu vajvać à your eyes and spread your wings Gi bjíćeg prejlipjaje hjuz rav is your reality lúteg vazubalza ćajenul as kumatí rav saće à Saśkiju saćedj pújev rav has a dream jeśtaj , bjí provodne rév , as bjí viljat krojocka rév not easy to be unique believe in the things others don’t see are talented, the power is in your heart. with me, I will show you how to be a fairy. believe in yourself, the magic is in your soul. Kólat à ! Fly! your eyes and spread your wings Gi bjíćeg prejlipjaje hjuz rav is your reality live in a magical and wonderful world Saśkiju saććedj pújev rav has a dream you will wake up and see you became a fairy. źjivota bucjulje hjuz rav rolerkoster hjuz rav faithful, you can do it! bjí pujéréciju rav are powerful can be stronger with me, I will show you how to be a fairy. believe in yourself, the magic is in your soul. oh , bjí viljate hjuz rav jajajdadada lút bálsijalvanizuje hjuz rav are best friends. saśkoj tup háź , háź tup saśkoj for one, one for all. Saskà dek jez povákante hjuz rav day is a new adventure. Gi fantasije-pujérédj hjuz rav the power of fantasy lànzka kólat à Bjí saćít hjuz rav. are a dreamer. Bjí saćít as àcineknít hjuz rav , are a dreamer, and a winner. Pohije kólat à ! fly! Kólat à ! Fly! your eyes and spread your wings Gi bjíćeg prejlipjaje hjuz rav is your reality live in a magical and wonderful world Saśkiju saććedj pújev rav has a dream you will wake up and see you became a fairy. Music video https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sowck0ORvr37vjSAR4tbmy_DeaTDo1vm/view?usp=drivesdk In the song's music video, Viola is shown dancing on various backgrounds, with clips of Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom interspersed inbetween. It got her into a feud with Ilona Van Gelder because Ilona claimed that Viola copied Ilona's music video for the Dutch version of the song. Trivia *In the ending credits of the Sallish dub of Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom, this song replaces Only A Girl. *Another version, apparently by someone named Klohi, was used in the doll commercials. Credits *Main vocals - Viola *Backing vocals - Grozdana Stojanov, Kjánica *Composition - Maurizio D'Aniello *Translation - Arámajna Malina, Viola *Recording studio - GleamingDream, Frantomor, Hartlania *Mixing - Make It Loud Studio, Tireljeza, Sallisland Category:Songs Category:Viola Category:Songs that are treated like original music but are technically covers because they're in a different language than the song they're covering